He Could Be The One Again?
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: When Miley finally choses Jake, Travis moves to Malibu to win her back. Meanwhile, Jesse's sudden pursuit of Lola has Oliver jealous.


**He Could Be The One… Again?**

by: emaleelilac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana.

**Summary: **When Miley finally chooses Jake, Travis moves to Malibu to win her back. Meanwhile Jesse's sudden pursuit of Lola has Oliver jealous.

**(AN) First HM fan fiction so sorry if it's a little OC and this idea has been in my head since I saw He Could Be The One. **

**Miley's POV**

I woke up. I had just had the most amazing dream about my most amazing boyfriend, Jake. Sad thing was I couldn't remember a second of it.

I stretched out my arms and yawned with a smile on my face, thinking of Jake. I knew I had made the right decision.

I got up and brushed my teeth. I changed out of my blue pajamas into a red tank top and some jean capris and some open toed brown high heels.

I went downstairs and made some breakfast. There was a knock on my door.

"I hope it's Jake." I said out loud as I went to answer it.

I took a breath and opened the door to find a familiar blond boy standing before me, but it wasn't Jake.

"Travis." I said taking a step forward.

"Hi, Miley." He said pulling me into a tight "friend" hug. We broke it off after we realized long distant relationships, not the easiest thing.

"Travis," I pulled away from him. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a high pitch voice.

"I'm movin' here, Miley! Isn't this great we could-", he started but I cut him off.

"I have a boyfriend, Travis. His name is Jake." I said staring at his cowboy boots.

"Oh. That's-oh. Well I should have thought as much." He said looking down. "Miley, I hope we can still be friends." He offered.

"Friends? I would like that." I smiled and gave him a hug.

Jake walked in the other door and saw us and his mouth dropped.

"Jake. I can explain!" I said.

"Well I would hope." He said crossing his arms.

"Travis is an old- boyfriend from Tennessee. He wants to be friends. Isn't that great?" I said in a high pitch voice.

"Sure." Jake said, softening up a bit and uncrossing his arms. "Yeah, that's understandable." He said as he walked away.

----

Later that day "Hannah" was talking to "Lola" and "Mike" about the situation before "Hannah's" band had to rehearse.

"So you have to guys you like, and when you finally pick one your old boyfriend who you were in love with moves here. Man do you need help." Mike laughed. Lola and I rolled our eyes.

"Hannah, maybe it's fate telling you Jake isn't 'the one' and you're meant for Travis." Lola said sitting down at a table. "I mean, if you love Travis and Jake, maybe Travis is the right one and fate brought him back." Lola added.

"Now you choose to be a miniature Boodah? What about a week ago when Jake and Jesse were ruining my lives?" I asked.

"Well it comes and it goes with her. I mean really-" Mike started but Lola hit him.

"Hey, Mike isn't the one who loves you." Mike said, innocently.

"You two are horrible." I laughed. "How do you even stay a couple with all that fighting?"

"What we don't fight!" Lola said.

"Yeah we do." Mike said.

"Oliver, shut up." Lola responded.

Mike rolled his eyes and went to get some food.

"Lilly what am I going to do?" I whined.

"You're going to have to choose again. Like always. Man you _do_ need help!"

"Whatever, Lilly!" I said as I walked up to the microphone.

We would have already started rehearsing but we were still waiting for Jesse.

"We need to fire that boy." My dad said while taking a bite out of the last apple fritter.

"Daddy, no!" I said. Jesse was my friend and I couldn't just do that. Besides, he was a good guitar player.

Jesse arrived with the girl he just broke up with trailing behind him.

"Jesse, just think about us getting back together, okay?" she whined.

"No, it's over." He said grabbing his guitar.

"Fine. But if you change your mind I don't care. Just don't call 555-0129 if you change your mind cause I won't answer. So don't call 555=0129 even though we're on the same plan and it won't cost a thing, cause I won't answer!" She whined and left.

Jesse walked up on stage and my dad gave him a cold glare.

"Let's rehearse Let's Do This." I said as we started to play.

**Lilly's POV**

I looked away from Hannah's band.

I could _not_ have feelings for Jesse. I loved Oliver! Sort of!

I'm going to make a list of why I don't like him.

Okay:

1. He plays the guitar like he has to pee.

But he's so cute!

2. He's a heart breaker.

And a good one at that.

3. He's irresponsible.

So we're kids and that's hot.

4. He's mean to girls.

But not to me.

5. He steals the last apple fritter.

I hate apple fritters.

6. He likes Hannah.

She turned him down.

Alright for every bad thing, there's an equally good thing! He's so cute! It's not like he likes me or anything, though.

"Na na na na na na na na. Let's do this." Hannah's voice brought me back to reality as I shifted in my seat.

"Great one guys! Let's take 5!" Hannah's voice called and my eyes sank into Jesse.

I shouldn't like him! He'll never like _me_. And even if he did me wouldn't be me, me would be Lola who is just a small part of me. And to ever know the real me he'd have to know Miley and I don't know if he could keep that secret after what she did to him.

"Hey, Lola." Jesse said walking up to me.

He knew my name? Eep!

"Hi, Jesse." I responded, playing it cool.

"So…" He said as Mike/Oliver came and stood beside us to make it look like he wasn't listening, but it was totally obvious.

"Umm, would you mind?" Jesse asked him. Usually that kind of attitude from someone towards Oliver would have had me furious, but he was so darn cute, I'd let it slip.

"Yeah, I'll be over there, eating. Just over there where I could probably hear everything you say!" Mike/Oliver said as he walked to the table of food.

"So, Lola, would you like to go out some time?" Jesse asked and I had to bite my tongue so hard it bled to keep from screaming a yes.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard but there's a rumor I'm dating Justin Timberlake." I said grabbing the sides of my vest and pulling it forward a little bit.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"No." I responded.

"So will you?"

"I'm gonna have to say no." I said walking over to Mike/Oliver.

Way to stay strong, Lola!

----

**(AN) So, should I continue? Please review!**

**- Ema Lee**


End file.
